Unconventional
by Sara Jaye
Summary: There are advantages to not inheriting the throne. Wonderful advantages. L'ArachelxEirika


When she was a child, the thought of ever being apart from her brother would send Eirika into tears of despair. Nowadays, it seemed Rausten was more her home than Renais and she didn't mind one bit. Not that she didn't miss her brother, of course, and she knew he missed her as well. But with the war over and the reconstruction of Renais complete, his energy was focused on ruling, leaving Eirika to do as she pleased.

She was an eager member of L'Arachel's "tea club" now; actually, she was the only member. The princess of Rausten was the most gracious host, and Eirika felt as comfortable with her as she always had with Tana...albeit in a different way.

She still had the ruby L'Arachel had given her during the war. She never let it out of her sight, it was now her most cherished possession after her bracelet. Indeed, the two had grown ever closer and Eirika couldn't imagine her life without the other woman now.

"I do so wish you could stay here forever," L'Arachel sighed as they wandered through Rausten's spacious garden. "Why, you're practically a member of my own household now! Uncle simply adores you, my servants adore you, and I, well..." Suddenly she smiled brightly. "Why, there's no reason you _can't_ stay here forever!" Eirika nearly stumbled over in shock.

"Stay _here?_ I...well, admittedly I have considered this myself, but then I think of my brother, alone at Renais-well, perhaps not _alone_, he has Kyle and Seth. But still..."

"He'll be expected to marry soon, will he not?" L'Arachel pointed out. "He'll have his bride to keep him company."

"I suppose so," Eirika said. "And we can always visit him."

"So will you stay, Eirika? Please say yes! If you leave me again, I-"

"L'Arachel!" Eirika laid her hand over the other woman's to calm her. "There's no need to go into such dramatics. My answer is yes. I'll miss Renais and my brother dearly, but I've become so at home here that I never want to leave."

"Oh, Eirika!" And before Eirika had time to react she was swept into the other woman's embrace. "This is the happiest day of my life! I always knew we two were destined to be, from the first moment we met!"

"I love you too," Eirika said, leaning her head against L'Arachel's shoulder. "Your people will be all up in arms over this. Their only princess choosing another woman for her life mate...unless you planned to marry for appearances and keep me as your mistress," she teased. L'Arachel gasped and gave her a mock dirty look.

"Why, I would never! As long as I live, you'll never share the spotlight with anyone else," she said. "You'll be my wife, and they'll like it or lump it!"

"Your wife, huh." Eirika smiled. "I rather like the sound of that."

"We'll have the most elegant wedding," L'Arachel said dreamily. "I have the perfect gowns in mind for us, and our bridesmaids! Flowers and candles, everywhere! The finest foods, the most romantic music!"

"Tana would be a perfect maid of honor," Eirika said. "And Ephraim can be our best man!"

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way," L'Arachel squealed. "Oh, and we'll go on the most extravagant trip for our honeymoon..."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere you want!" L'Arachel grinned and set Eirika down gently and gave her belly a little pat. "And hopefully soon after we return, you'll be carrying my child!" Eirika blinked.

"What...? Um, L'Arachel, that's not exactly possible!"

"I'll _make_ it possible." She pulled Eirika close, kissing her softly. "Trust me. I have my ways."

"We'll see about that," Eirika murmured. Children or no children, she couldn't wait to start their new life together.

Six months later, she and L'Arachel walked down the aisle hand in hand, clad in mountains of white frills, lace and satin. It was indeed the most perfect day imaginable.

Except for a small monster invasion during the reception in which a gang of rogue monsters tried to capture Eirika, but her sword and L'Arachel's light magic made short work of the fiends, and gave them plenty of energy for the wedding night.

So much that they didn't sleep until the sun rose next morning.

-x-

**NOTE:** This fic is totally dedicated to Measured. :D


End file.
